Of Wicked Ways and Ferris Wheels
by Kileaiya
Summary: Tonks drags Remus to a Muggle fair where they encounter a bit of unexpected excitement. Written for the MetamorficMoon Fic Jumble on Live Journal.


**Title:** Of Wicked Ways and Ferris Wheels  
**Prompts: **Thing: Leg Locker Curse//Location: A Fairground or Carnival//Day: A day of giving//Genre: Action/Adventure  
**Characters:** Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin  
**Pairings:** Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin Friendship  
**Word count:** 1,590  
**Rating: **PG, maybe PG-13 to be safe  
**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me; I'm just having a bit of fun.  
**Summary: **Tonks drags Remus to a Muggle fair, where they encounter a bit of unexpected excitement.  
**Author's Note:** Let's pretend that all fair games aren't fraudulent to begin with. wink

* * *

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Look at the rides!" Tonks said as she practically hauled Remus Lupin towards a colorful fairground, full of alluring sights and smells.

"Are you crazy?" He asked as he struggled valiantly in an effort to impede her progress, "Fun for you maybe, but I really have no desire to be forced to eat Muggle junk foods, pushed onto rides, and be sick all over myself and the poor soul beside me on the tilt-a-whirl."

Tonks ignored his protests as the neared the entrance, "Wait, how do you know the name of the tilt-a-whirl? You've been to one of these before have you?"

"Yes, and I'll give you one guess as to who it was that dragged me kicking and screaming that time."

"Sirius," Tonks said with a smile.

"Yes, you're remarkably like he was before Azkaban, you know. He also enjoys torturing his poor innocent werewolf friend," Remus said with a small chuckle.

"Ha! If you're innocent, I'm a graceful swan and Mad-Eye is a male model."

Remus assumed a look of mock indignation, "You wound me! I'm an innocent little lamb."

Tonks snorted, "Well, I'll just have to corrupt you with my wicked ways, and Muggle sweets. Now come on!"

Remus stopped struggling and followed the rest of the way peacefully. Looking around, he couldn't help but admit to himself that the fair did look rather interesting, and the smells wafting from inside were very tempting. "All right, all right, I'll be a good boy, as long as you don't try to take me on the Ferris wheel. When Sirius and I came, he nearly toppled us both out of the bucket. I believe that was around the 40th time he almost killed us that day."

Tonks laughed, "I won't attempt to kill you, I promise, and to prove it we'll go to one of the game stands first. Bet you can't win me a teddy."

Remus raised a questioning brow, "Ah, you're challenging my skills at Muggle attractions are you?"

Tonks smiled as she rested her hands on her hips, "I am indeed challenging your skills at Muggle attractions, now what are you going to do about it?" She gave him another smile as she rooted around her jeans for her stash of pounds and paid the booth attendant for their tickets.

Remus pulled out a few pounds himself, "Alright, how much do I owe you?"

"No, no, I dragged you here; I'll pay for the tickets, besides you'll probably spend all your money trying to win my teddy." She gave him a wink, and much to her surprise Remus did not protest.

"I'll have you a teddy in one try," he chuckled, "now which way to the game stands?"

Tonks took him by the hand and led him off to the right, pausing momentarily here and there to take in all the sights and point out rides she thought they would enjoy. Finally they arrived at the game stand area and Tonks smiled, "Alright, take your choice of games."

Remus pointed to the dart toss and smiled, "I reckon I can pop a few balloons, now what color teddy do you want."

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him as the approached the game, "Don't get too cocky now Remus, or I'll have to laugh even harder when you fail miserably."

"Pfft, I'll show you," Remus said as he pulled the appropriate amount of pounds from his pocket and paid the game attendant. As he took one of his 3 darts he looked to Tonks and grinned, he then turned his attention to the balloons and aimed his dart. It struck firmly in the middle of the balloon but it did not pop. "Huh," Remus said, "Could have sworn that was spot on." He tried twice more with the same results.

"Now I know at least one of those should have popped," Tonks said as she eyed a dart, "These are sharp enough to penetrate a balloon, and your aim was on, what's the problem?"

"Dunno, maybe my aim wasn't on. I think I'll try again." He paid the attendant for three more darts, as Tonks watched the attendant carefully. He aimed and threw his dart, hitting a balloon square in the middle once more, and yet it refused to pop.

"Remus! Remus!" Tonks hissed as she leaned in close to whisper, "try again, I think the attendant's up to something."

Remus threw his other two darts and shook his head, "Now that's just weird."

Tonks nodded as she took him by the arm and led him away from the booth. "That attendant is a wizard! He's using _Nullus Punctum_ on the balloons to keep them from popping. I saw him cast the charm. That means he's essentially committing fraud, which is a misdemeanor if he does it to a wizard, but it caries a little more weight when he's doing it to Muggles. I should take him into MLE. How do you reckon we could lure him away, we can't make a scene." Tonks asked, puzzled.

"You've got your wand right? Cast a Muffling Charm around us, and an Anti-Apparition Jinx on him, just in case, and we'll have a quick word, see if he'll come in quietly. If not, we'll just confund him and lead him off the fair grounds. Sound good to you?"

"Right," Tonks shook her head, "I should have thought of that. I was just so surprised to see a wizard here, well other than you, my mind decided not to work. Don't tell Kingsley or Mad-Eye I couldn't think of anything next time you see them or I'll jinx you to Africa and Back. Really, right lovely Auror I am."

Remus chuckled, "I won't tell them, as long as you don't tell them I couldn't win you a teddy."

Tonks smiled back, "Deal. Now I think we should go have that word with Mr. Fraudulent over there."

The pair walked back over to the booth and Tonks cast the two spells discreetly. "Hello," she said, "we'd like a word with you, Mr.?"

"Mr. Archer, you back for another 'round?" He smiled a toothless grin and Tonks grimaced.

"Actually, we're here to have a word with you about running a fraudulent game in a Muggle area. I'm pretty sure you know that's illegal."

Archer's smile fell, "Er, I ain't doin' no such thing! This is completely legit."

"Since when has it become completely legit to cast a spell on the balloons to keep them from popping so you can make a greater profit?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Archer I'm afraid we have to take you into the Magical Law Enfo…," but before Tonks could finish, the delinquent wizard turned and ran.

"Shite!" Tonks yelled, "Well come on Remus, after him."

She took off after Archer at a dead run with Remus hot on her heels. She let out a huff of angry frustration at all the Muggles wandering around, _damnable crowds_, she thought. Tonks dodged one fair goer only to swerve to miss another and trip over a discarded bottle. She scrambled back to her feet and cast her sharp gaze about for the fraud's brightly colored tee shirt. Catching sight of an orange blur run out the gates she chanced a glance over her shoulder. Remus was still behind her. She threw a wave in the direction of the exit. "He's gone out there," she shouted back to Remus, "hurry, before he finds somewhere to hide!" Remus nodded and increased his stride. Tonks dodged a young boy with a muffled curse and flew out the fair gates. She caught sight of Archer once more. "Stop!" She yelled at him as she made sure they were well away from the hustle and bustle of the fair and fired off a _Locomotor Mortis_ curse. Archer tripped, falling hard, head first to the ground. He began to shout.

"Be quiet!" Tonks said, "You're in enough trouble already, I'd say you'd do well to stop talking before you manage to unintentionally incriminate yourself further."

She walked up to him and smiled, "and you know Mr. Archer, you really shouldn't run from an Auror, you'll rarely get away."

Remus laughed, and bound the man with an _Incarcerous_. "So, would like to take him with you, or would you prefer I take him with me."

"Ah, I'll take him side-along. It's probably better that an actual law enforcement officer show up with him. I'll meet you out front of the visitor's entrance." She bent over and took hold of Archer's arm and with a pop Apparated away. Remus followed suit.

The three appeared in front of the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic, and Archer began to curse.

"Oh shut up," Tonks said, "you brought this on yourself. Honestly, you'd think you'd have more sense." She turned to Remus, "Just follow me in, when the welcome witch asks about your business, tell her you're here with Auror Tonks as a witness." She turned on her heel and dragged her captive into the telephone box, cursing as she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Before long the telltale clang of the lift returning caught Remus' ear and he entered the box, waited for the welcome witch's voice, stated his business, and prepared for the abrupt drop. He coughed as he exited the lift into the Atrium where Tonks was waiting with Archer and Kingsley, who must have been alerted to their situation. Kingsley smiled at Remus, and said "Looks like you two had a time of the fair eh?"

Tonks cocked a brow at them and smiled cheekily, "I told Remus it 'd be fun."

"Yeah," Remus replied sarcastically, "a veritable cornucopia of joy."

"Oh shut up Remus." Tonks smiled, she then turned to Kingsley, "You reckon you can take Archer up for me? I'd really rather not be here on my day off. We'll be at my cousin's if you need us." Kingsley nodded as he unbound Archer and led him to the lift.

Remus frowned, "Well I guess your day of fun at the fair was ruined?"

Tonks smiled, then laughed, "Are you kidding? That was great! But you still owe me a teddy."


End file.
